She's Just Arrived For Summer
by Too-Jel.Too-Reem
Summary: When Molly's neice turns up at the burrow with her troublesome daughter, Seraphina in tow, demanding she stay with Molly for the summer, everyone's worlds get a little bit shaken. With their new, odd and devious cousin here what sort of summer will this one be?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley sighed, placing the coffee mug on the glass table in front of her. It was so quiet, almost too quiet.

She could hear her Grandma Weasley humming gently in kitchen and some laughs of her cousins outside, but for once the television was only 10 on volume and she could actually hear what they were saying.

The sun was beaming through the window on the beautiful summers day it was and things were most certainly too quiet.

She rose to her feet and squelched her toes on the soft carpet, before slipping her bare feet into her warm fluffy slippers.

She cracked open the sitting room door and made her way outside, to where Hugo and Lily sat playing chess, Hugo winning of course, Lily pouting, of course.

The rest of the good ol' Weasley clan were zooming around on brooms playing Quidditch.

"Wanna join in Rose?" Shouted Albus from somewhere up in the sky. Rose put her hand to her eyebrows trying to shade the sun as she squinted up at him.

It looked like fun.

But stick-in-the-mud Rosie doesn't like fun. "No thanks, I'm better off on ground." She yelled up at him.

And suddenly, out of nowhere really, a pop in her ears and the faint smell of smoke wafting up through her nostrils, a girl and an older lady apperated down the street.

Rose studied them hard as they made their way towards the burrow.

The older one wasn't old. Probably quite a bit younger than Rose's own mother, but by the way she was dragging the younger one by her arm roughly up the street, the way she'd seen Aunt Ginny do to James quite a few times, she guessed this was the girls mother.

The older one could have been family. Her bright blue eyes were sharp and she looked murderous. Her dark red hair flew in tumbles down her back and a familiar splatter of freckles dotted the flesh Rose could see. She was lanky, like most Weasleys but she was stunning.

The younger one didn't quite look the part though.

Her hair was a soft brown colour and her skin was extremely tanned. She had a freckled complexion but brown ones that blended with her skin and they only graced the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes looked devious and a smirk on her light pink lips, you could tell she was enjoying herself.

She looked like a creature out of a book, she was so beautiful Rose stumbled back a bit.

She heard a whistle from above, probably James.

The tanned girl looked up at him in disgust.

Rose was pretty sure that James had nearly fallen off her broom. Pretty girls didn't snub off James like that.

Everyone wanted James. Girls, old or young. Even some boys wanted James.

Rose looked her up and down as finally the pair reached her, she was standing directly at the front door.

"I don't see why you couldn't have thought of the front door of the house, instead of spending 5 minutes walking up that bloody driveway" the tan girl snapped at the redhead woman.

Rose could smell them as they walked past, the woman smelled like smoke and alcohol and the younger one smelled like sugar and apples.

Rose attempted a smile as they walked past and the older one smiled quickly at her before proceding inside and the younger one just blanked her.

Not even a "hi".

Rose looked over at Lily.

"She's gorgeous" Lily huffed.

Roxanne shook her head.

"Who are they?"

"Do you think the lady's related to us?"

"She looks just like Grandma."

"Well let's go in and find out" She heard Louis say.

Rose turned on her heel, listening to the gravel crunch under her and pushed open the heavy wooden door of the Burrow with her cousins in hot pursuit.

"She needs to stay with you-" It was the ginger woman who looked so much like one of her own.

James hushed them and pushed them all to the side of the door, so Grandma wouldn't see them listening.

"I'm sick of her misbehaving, Aunt Molly please. She's been thrown out of her wizarding school in Brostol, it's just a tiny one, opened recently. I was hoping maybe she could stay here, get to know her cousins and then she could go to Hogwarts. If anyone can whip her into shape it's you Aunt Molly."

"Aunt Molly," James hissed, "you hear that? That's our second cousin or something."

"No it'll be our aunt of somesort wouldn't it?" Rose said.

"Whatever, just shut up and listen." Hugo whispered.

"I am here you know" came a strong Bristol accent from the kitchen.

The tanned one.

"Meg you can't just drop your child here. She doesn't know anyone, not even me. It's not fair on anyone."

"Meg must be our auntie"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"Shut up James"

"Shut up fanny fart."

-Whack-

"OW"

"JAMES YOU HEIFER GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW" Roxanne screamed.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Grandma asked. Hitting James softly on the back and pulling him off Roxanne.

Meg and the tanned one came out.

"Well looks like a lovely family you have, mum." The tanned one chirped up, with a huge fake smile on her face.

"It is actually Ser, you're going to love your summer here." Meg smiled, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear before putting on a watery smile and wiping her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, it's for the better." She snaps her fingers and a large suitcase is in front of her.

"Spare me the waterworks mum and goodbye." Ser says and pushes her mum off her when she tries for a hug.

Meg regains composture, smiling stiffly. She looks down at everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

And she's gone. And Ser is standing there looking every Weasley kid up and down and stopping for a moment on Roses' neck where her gold chain hangs. She smiles a little when Rose lifts a hand and wraps her fingers protectively around it.

That's her chain her dad gave her.

For when he's away on missions and she's terrified he won't come back, all she has to do is hold it and he's there with her.

Looking at Ser and guessing what kind of a girl she is she's probably have a few nasty comments about that.

"Well I'm Seraphina and it looks like I'm staying here for the summer because my mother's probably in Japan right as we speak." Her voice is strong.

"Why don't you go unpack your stuff, dear-" Grandma smiles kindly, "You'll be staying with Rose and Albus in their room, right up the top, top floor only room up there, can't miss it." She points up the stairs briefly and shoves the girl up a little.

"I'll introduce you properly when you come back down! No no leave your bags, I'll send them up."

Seraphina smiles a quick smile at Grandma before hopping up the steps.

When she's sure Seraphina is out of ear Rose pipes up. "Why does she have to stay with me and Albus?"

"Well why not?" Grandma says, "It's the biggest room."

"And how did that even happen? All so fast, they just came and what, it's just decided? She's staying." Rose cut again. She hadn't meant it to across so harsh.

"She's your cousin, Rose. Sure, removed a couple times and you don't know her yet. But family is everything to this family and we will look out for her. Understood?"

A couple of yes's were grumbled.

"Good. Albus, go help her unpack. The rest of you, help me set the table."

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Anyway, next one will be in Ser's point of view and then back to Rose and so on. **

**There's probably going to be quite a few chapters. I don't even have a plot yet. Just winging it lol. **

**Let me know what you think, if you want?**

**~Nia xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina Weasley rolled back on her heels. She wrapped her hand against the bathroom door and heard a grumbled "for the last time I am COMING, Jesus I've been in here two minutes and-" James stopped speaking when he bumped straight into Ser after opening the bathroom door. "Oh it you, sorry."

"Whatever ponce. How long does it take a guy to use the bathroom in the morning?" She spat back.

She was always pissed in the morning. Well she was always pissed.

She was a ticking time bomb and every sentence was witty and sarcastic and nasty sounding.

But she couldn't help it.

And this family was making her sick, always bustling and happy and singing.

Sure, some of them got up to trouble. Ser liked that. And she'd be keeping an eye on it, maybe offer her skilled ways if needed.

But Rose for example. What a bore.

She hasn't seen Rose put down that dusty old book since she arrived 3 days ago.

Ser stepped into the bathroom and clicked the lock shut before stripping naked.

The soft material of her pajama bottoms slid down her legs, the clingy material of her tank top tugged off her, the plastic clips of her bra popping and allowing her breasts to be free, finally.

She looked at the shower.

Fucking magical devise. Honestly.

You couldn't have a normal shower?

Although Ser was a witch, and she knew it, she and her mother had lived a normal muggle life.

They watched tv, rung people on telephones, read stories like Cinderella, and had normal stupid showers.

What could this shower even do any better than her little bath shower at home in her poky bathroom in her poky little council flat. That she missed.

Soon after she got in and pulled the lever though, Ser understood what difference it actually was and why James took so long in the bathroom.

She set the temperature to Extremely Hot, because Ser loved the odd occasions her mum paid the gas bill and she could actually have a hot shower instead of a luke warm one.

For some reason whenever she was in water she wanted it to burn her.

It was just a thing.

And though she gasped when different heads emerged from the original lone-standing one and gushed down over her it wasn't hot enough.

She pushed the temperature button again and the water automatically became hotter.

She had to bite her lip to hold back the scream and the hot water shocked her body at the fast gushing contact so much she stumbled back, only into more water.

She could see her tanned skin turning red.

Her body was numb to the pain by now though and Ser welcomed the scalding water by splashing it over her and rubbing her hands through her hair.

She finished her shower shortly after a few yells from that brat Roxanne and pulled a towel over her burned body.

When she opened the door, Roxanne's mouth opened.

"You look sun-burnt"

"I don't care" was all Ser managed and she slipped away up the hall and up the flight of stairs.

She waltzed into the bedroom she was sharing with "Must read my book" and "I'm such a tough Slytherin"

Thankfully no one was there.

The towel glided of her body as she snapped her fingers and was instantly dry.

She picked out washed out denim shorts and an Ireland t-jersey.

Slipping on socks, she made her way out of the bedroom and worked for downstairs.

But before she made it down she found Fred, James and Louis on the second floor, playing with some firecrackers.

She looked at them. They looked guilty. Obviously they didn't want to get caught.

"If you're doing something you don't want me to know about why don't you go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"It's not private its just Grandma we don't want to get caught by." Louis told her.

"We aren't meant to mess around with these in the house." Fred added.

"What are you doing with them?" Ser wanted to know.

"Nothing really."

"Hey, isn't your Grandma-" Ser looked down annoyed to find the culprit of the voice who cut her off, James, "She's your Grandma too" he said. Ser ignored him, "having a huge barbeque here tonight? Why don't you use it for that?"

"She'd kill us." Louis said.

"As she's never grounded you before, come on dry balls it'll be fun." Ser said.

"Yeah dry-balls" James nudged him.

Ser laughed and she decided in that moment she'd help them. Let them know she was game.

"Let me help." She said.

"We don't need a girls help" shot Louis, grinding on the word girl.

Ser stood on his hand which was keeping him propped up.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL"

"Girl wants to help, let her help" said Fred and Ser smiled. "Later though, I'm starving" she said and flew off down the stairs.

**So I had meant to get in The barbeque in this.**

**This is probably shit because it's 3am and I'm tired so next one will be Sers pov **

**And I'll try get it up tmoro**

**I kno the whole burning thing was kinda weird **

**But sers a kinda weird character **

**~Nia**


End file.
